


Gaming

by whothefrellami



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Henry and Kate play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



“Keep going! Keep going! Hank you’re almost there! Yes! Keep going!”

“What? Where? I don’t know what I’m doing here, Kate!”

“Left! Now, Right! There!”

“You know what, you do it,” he said, pausing the game and throwing down the remote and standing up. “Geez. You are… you are mean.”

“Hank,” Kate said, picking the remote back up again. “It’s simple. You go left over the bridge, and then right around the well. And he’s on the other side. Look.”

Kate demonstrated, completing the quest in under half the time it had taken Henry to pick up his sword. For a guy who was supposed to be good with technology, he sure did suck at video games.  
He grumbled something under his breath and Kate giggled. “Sit down,” she said, patting the seat of the sofa. “Just watch if you’re gonna get all frustrated.”

Henry reluctantly did as she said, grumbling again.

“What is it?” Kate asked, smiling.

“Nothing,” Henry mumbled.

“Hank. Tell me.” She was doing that thing with her voice. That thing that was meant to guilt trip. That thing that was meant to guilt trip and worked.

“I said it’s a stupid game anyway,” he blurted.

Kate laughed. “You picked it out!”

“No, you gave me a choice of two-”

“And you chose this one.”

“Yes, over fighting werewolves and vampires.” He looked at her, expecting her to understand, but she only widened her eyes and shook her head; so? “It’s… insulting.”

Kate laughed again. “Oh, Hank. You’re too precious,” she said, reaching over and squeezing his cheek between her thumb and forefinger.

“Nope, that’s it,” Henry shot up, and spun in a circle, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. “Play your game.

I’m gonna be… somewhere… else.”

He could still hear the laughter as he walked through the halls of the Sanctuary. Play video games with Kate, Biggie had said. Maybe next time he’d have Kate help him with the new weapo- no. Kate was getting nowhere near that.


End file.
